No you're not
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: One of those "Sector V meets their kids" ones. Well, if you're into that stuff, it's been rattling around in my head for like ever. The story's better than the summary, LOL, I'm just bored. 3/4 2/5 and a lil bit of 86/60 and 1/362.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know I said I'm not good at these, but I have all the chapters written out already and I'm just going to post them every few days, whenever I can. I WILL FINISH THIS ONE!**

**Oh and KND isn't mine (2 bad ****L) and the kids' names and looks aren't mine either…I found them in a pic online and I liked it so much I thought I would use them. But their personalities? All me.**

It was a normal day at the treehouse. Well, as normal as it got in the kids next door.

The team spilled into the treehouse as they came back from another mission, going right back to what they had been doing. Hoagie and Wally hit the "unpause" button on their video game. Abby picked up her magazine and started reading where she left off. Kuki started up her tea party again, her stuffed animals' "conversation" resuming. Nigel went to send the mission report.

Just then, there was a crash and a bang. Abby looked up. The boys' hands froze on the controllers. IT had come from Wally's room. The five some rushed in. Lying on top of each other in the wrestling ring were five kids.

As they separated from each other, the team could make out their features.

The first kid was a boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a red half-jacket over it, cargo pants, and dark sunglasses. "Yea, great job CODY!" he cried out as he stood up and brushed himself off.

The boy he was shouting at stood up next. He wore a black shirt with a green-and-orange jacket and blue jeans. His hair was dark and his eyes were shining emerald green. "Well how was I supposed to know what it did?" he shot back.

"Ya should have just listened to me and not touched it!" a girl cried out in a sweet melodic voice that had just a trace of an Irish accent. She had bright orange hair and staggeringly gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt, long-sleeved, and an orange skirt over blue shorts that were just a bit longer. The whole outfit was accompanied by brown combat boots, much like Fanny's.

"Will you two just shut up about it! JD is getting sick of your fighting!"

Abby gasped a little when the boy who said this talked in third person like her. He was wearing a blue-and-red sport shirt and brown shorts. His hair was ebony black, held by a white headband. He also wore roller skates. He was dark-skinned like Abby, and when he stood up on his skates, he had all her grace.

"Calm down now," the last kid told him. Another girl, this one with a long brunette braid running down her back. She wore a blue-and-white shirt and deep blue shorts with white stripes down the legs. A pair of goggles much like Hoagie's rested atop her head. "It looks like we landed in the-"

"What are you doing here?" Nigel was the first of his team to speak.

"Well, _somebody _just had to go and mess with the machine that Numbah 28 warned us NOT TO TOUCH!" the blonde boy cried out. "SERIOUSLY, NUMBAH 7?"

"SORRY!" screamed the dark-haired boy.

"Wait, you guys are in the kids next door too?"

**GAH I AM AN INSANE PERSON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bom bom bom! Bom bom bum bom bum bom bum bom bum bom bum bum bom bom bom bum bom bum bom bom bum bom bom bom bum bam bum bam bom bum bam bum bam bom bum bom bam bum bom bum bam bum bom bom-**

**Nigel: HEATHER!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Abby: Just do your intro thing!**

**Me: *ahem* Back to the story!**

"Wait, you guys are in the Kids Next Door too?" Abby asked.

The five kids nodded their heads. "We're Numbahs 6-10. Sector V," the blonde one said.

"We're Sector V!" Hoagie sputtered out.

"Guys!" the redhead said. "Look at the calendar!"

All heads turned to the calendar on Wally's wall.

"2010.…" the dark-skinned boy said.

"25 years in the past….." the brunette finished.

"We traveled back in time?" the blonde asked.

"You're from the future?" Wally asked.

"No, they're from Wisconsin. YES THEY'RE FROM THE FUTURE FOOL!" Abby shouted.

"So, who are you then?" Nigel asked.

"Michael McKenzie, Numbah 6!" the blonde said.

"Cody Beatles, Numbah 7!" the dark-haired boy told them.

"Eliza Strowd, Numbah 8!" the redhead called out.

"Drilovsky!" Cody said.

"Strowd!" Eliza shot back.

"Your name is Drilovsky!"

"I WILL CALL MYSELF ELIZA STROWD IF I WANT TO!" Eliza screamed.

"They're always doing that," said the dark-skinned boy. "JD Gilligan, Numbah 9."

"And his twin Amy Lynn Gilligan, Numbah 10," the brunette laughed. This earned a few stares from the team.

"Trust me, you're not the first to doubt we're twins," said Amy.

"Gilligan?" Hoagie said.

"Beatles?" Wally echoed in the same tone. "That's my name!"

"Hi dad," Cody gave a little half-wave.

"Boy, wait til mom and aunt Cree hear about this," Amy said, shaking her head a little.

"Gilligan? Aunt Cree?" Abby said. "That means-" Abby and Hoagie took one look at each other and gave a little gasp, then shook themselves of the thought.

"Yea, hey mom, hey dad," JD said casually, as if he traveled through time and met his parents as kids every day.

"And I know you're my dad," Michael said, going up to Nigel.

"How do you know that?" the Brit questioned.

"How many bald ten-year-olds that wear sunglasses indoors are there?" Michael questioned smoothly.

"Blah blah blah, why are everyone's parents here but mine?" Eliza said, irritated.

"Because they weren't in Sector V," Amy said plainly. Eliza shot her a look.

"It's called sarcasm," Eliza scoffed. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was another crash, followed by an unmistakable screaming voice.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YE DID!"

Both Sector Vs rushed to where the crash had come from- Hoagie's room, more specifically.

Inside was a very beat-up plane, a screaming Fanny, and an eye-rolling Patton.

**Pfft wats gonna happen next? **

**Fanny: What did he do so I can yell at him for it?**

**Me: I'll tell you in the next chapter!**

**Kuki: How come I haven't talked at all so far?**

**Me: Because you haven't had anything to say! But you'll talk in the next chap.**

**Kuki: Yay! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Abby: So I marry….Hoagie?**

**Hoagie: Really?**

**Me: Sigh. Signing out.**

**Wally: Wait I-**

**-turns off computer-**


	3. Chapter 3

"HOW COULD YE BE SO STUPID?" Fanny was screeching. "I DIDN'T THINK EVEN A BOY COULD BE THAT STUPID!"

"Yup, that's classic Mom," Eliza sighed and crossed her arms.

Fanny notised this girl now, mainly because her voice sounded like her own- with a little less of an accent.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Well," Eliza said, stepping up and circling the Irish girl. Even though they were the same age, Elia was a good two inches taller. The boots helped, of course. "I guess I'm your daughter."

"Huh?" Fanny asked in confusion.

"They're from the future, apparently," Abby explained. "25 years in the future."

"How did you get here anyway?" Kuki asked.

"Well, CODY pressed the buttons on the machine that Numbah 28 told us SPECIFICALLY NOT TO TOUCH!"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THAT THING WAS THIRTY YEARS OLD! I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD WORK! WOULD YOU LET IT GO!" Cody screamed.

"NO! I CAN'T 'LET IT GO' BECAUSE NOW WE'RE BACK WHEN OUR PARENTS WERE OUR AGE!"

"SHUT UP!" Fanny and Abby screamed at once. They looked at each other momentarily in surprise, then turned back to the squabbling boys.

"Look, all we gotta do is get you guys back to the machine that took you here!" Abby said. "In this time, it's only like five years old!"

"Where was it, exactly?" Nigel questioned.

While Amy and JD explained, Cody and Wally were talking at the side.

"You don't look like me," Wally said. "Are you sure I'm your dad?"

"People say I look like my mom," Cody shrugged. He pointed at Kuki, who was trying (and failing) to get Eliza interested in, well, anything.

"I DO NOT LOVE HER! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Wally cried, getting all defensive.

"No, I'm Cody," Cody replied plainly. "And you sure love her in the future."

"No I do not! Do I have to spell it out? H-B-C-12-7-K-U-B-P-Q-X-"

"And what is THAT an attempt to spell?" Eliza snarked, walking over.

"I DO NOT LOVE KUKI!" Wally cried out, frustrated. He was sure "love" was spelled with a 12!

"Funny, I thought it was something about fried chicken," Eliza shrugged.

Wally was about to retort, but Nigel interrupted. "Come on team. We're going on a road trip."

"Yea yea, yada yada," Eliza said. None of her team made a move.

"You heard me! Yada yada!" Everyone ran to the ship.

**LOL Eliza inherited her parents' attitude. Anyways the next chap will be up shortly so HEATHER IS OUT!**

**Kuki: Wait! You didn't even let us talk yet!**

**Me: Well what do you have to say?**

**Kuki: Um, I dunno I just want to talk**

**Fanny: HOW COME I STILL DON'T GET TO KNOW WHAT PATTON DID?**

**Eliza: You know you can just keep yelling at him for being stupid!**

**Fanny starts yelling at Patton. Patton rolls his eyes.**

**Patton: Thanks Eliza.**

**Eliza: No prob Dad.**

**Patton: It was sarcasm.**

**Eliza: So was mine.**

**Me: SHUT UP WE'RE RUNNING OVERBOARD ON THIS SKIT AND GOODBYE!**

**-turns off computer-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm in charge of these people," Eliza sighed and shook her head.

"I know, right?" Nigel and Fanny chorused at her sides. Nigel thought of his team, now strolling with Eliza's to the ship. Fanny thought of her decommissioning squad (mostly made up of stupid boys) who were probably wondering where she was. This made Fanny stop for a moment. Rachel would get mad if she went along with these people.

"_You know what? I'm going anyway!" _she thought. Let that be a lesson for yelling at her no matter how hard she tried! Besides, how many opportunities do you get to go on a mission with your daughter?

They piled into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., which was a bit of a cramped fit.

"Where are we going anyway?" Wally asked. Nigel was about to explain when Eliza butted in. "We're going where we're going!" she huffed.

"I'd at least like to tell my teammate where we're taking him!" Nigel cried.

"I DON'T CARE!" Eliza shouted back. "IF HE CAN'T EVEN-"

Abby sighed and shook her head. Amy Lynn came up and leaned against her chair.

"I know, right?"

**Sorry for the short chap but the next 1 will be REALLY long so….yea.**

**Wally: I still wanna know where we're going**

**Eliza: WELL TOO BAD!Patton: She is definitely your daughter, Fanny.**

**Fanny: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?Abby: Calm down guys!**

**Me: And we're out!**

**-turns off computer-**


End file.
